HIDDEN SECRETS
by ULYFERAL
Summary: It's amazing how two people who are so close could have such interesting secrets from each other.
1. Chapter 1

**HIDDEN SECRETS**

**Chapter 1**

_Author's Note: A strange little story that came to me while listening to a haunting piece from the soundtrack NCIS, 'Things Have Changed' by Bob Dylan. My first Chance/Jake slash and probably the only such piece I'll write. It will be short._

Fighting together over the years, one would think a person would know just about everything about their partner.

Chance thought just that about his best friend, Jake. But occasionally something would happen and he would receive a peek into a life he knew nothing about.

If he was honest about it, he would realize there were probably a lot of things Jake didn't know about him as well.

They'd served together in the enforcers, sharing quarters, friends, and carousing at bars after a long duty day for several happy years then came their expulsion from the enforcers that forced them to rely solely on each other every day with no outside contacts.

They weren't completely insular from the outside as they did still see old friends, family, and made temporary liaisons with others. However, those outside connections were never told more than the surface information available to anyone wanting to check their past, but more personal matters were kept between the two of them because of the major secret they shared.

So discovering this odd, incredible thing about his shy friend, shook him to his foundation. He'd discovered Jake's secret when the cinnamon tom began taking off at least twice a week late at night for several hours then returning sometime after midnight smelling of cigaret smoke, stale sweat and the scent of fems and toms on his person.

At first, Chance did his best to ignore this new behavior. It didn't affect their jobs and seemed to make him happy. He respected his partner's privacy too much to ask nosey questions, but as time went on, he got more and more curious and a little concerned.

"Why am I worried? He has a right to do what he wants......so why am I getting concerned and suspicious about what he's doing? He doesn't ask me where I'm going or who with so why do I feel I need to know what he's up to?" He questioned himself, a couple of months later. He couldn't understand this obsession about where his partner was going and with whom.

He had his own pursuits, certainly; playing pool with old buddies or spending a few hours in a favorite bar or spending a night with a pretty fem to blow off steam and there was the occasional flirting with Ms. Briggs, though he really felt nothing more than friendship for her.

But this business with Jake......it wasn't right the way he felt. He had only realized over that past couple of years how much he cared for his friend and how that attitude had morphed into something much more over time.......sneaking up on him all unaware.

But he had no inkling from Jake that his interest might be reciprocated, so he mooned after the cinnamon tom, never letting him know how desperately he wanted to cross the line into something more intimate.

Finally, no longer able to stand it, he made his move. His friend might be angry with him later but he just couldn't let it be any longer. So one night, after doing their end of day routine then going to bed as usual, Chance lay silently pretending to be asleep and waited until he heard his friend leave. He peeked out his door and spotted Jake, dressed in jeans and red t-shirt with a jean jacket, heading down the stairs. He waited for a count of twenty before stealthily following his friend down to the hangar. He waited near the hatch until he heard a cyclotron start up. Under cover of the noise, he peered down and saw Jake was turned toward the exit, getting ready to leave.

He pulled his head back out of the hatch and headed for the tow truck outside the garage entrance. As he climbed aboard, he heard the cyclotron heading off. He studied his mini scanner on his glovatrix. The bug he'd put on Jake's bike was working perfectly. Swallowing down his guilty feelings for tagging his friend, he set the truck into motion and began stalking his partner.

Chance kept a couple of miles distant from Jake as he followed him into the city then into an area known for many late night hot spots. The signal on the cyclotron finally led him to a nightclub known as the Night Owl.

Frowning, he noted the club was rather understated. Despite more noisy, brightly lit clubs just down the street, this place was quiet on the outside, its huge glowing owl, the only sign that this was even a club. Seemed a rather quiet venue for his friend to be interested in and, yet, the number of cars parked beside it spoke of an entirely different situation inside the place.

Parking his truck out of sight in an alley behind the club, he set its security system then walked, hunching his shoulders forward to hide his face from the street lights as he headed for the front of the club. He spotted the cyclotron partly hidden behind a dumpster as he walked past going to the mouth of the alley. He was in the right place alright.

Reaching the unassuming front door, he grabbed the bar-like handle and pulled it open then stepped in. He was immediately enveloped in darkness. The foyer was small and nearly claustrophobic. Beyond it was a black hanging curtain and past that he could hear the low mutter of voices, stale smoke and the scent of many bodies slapping his senses as he pushed his way into the interior. The club was more like a bistro than a place where people came to dance, meet and drink.

Confused, Chance stepped only a little ways into the room and kept to the shadows against the nearby wall. Many small wrought iron tables filled the fairly large room. A bar was to the right of the door with at least two bartenders and many waiters/waitresses coming and going. Across the room was a small stage which at the moment held a slim female dressed in a slinky long dress of electric blue who was singing a bluesy piece.

The interior was done in blacks and whites; black walls and tables, white tablecloths and chairs, black and white framed screen prints of old movies hung on the walls.

Nearly all the tables were filled with a mix of wealthy, middle class, grunge, hippy and country types with male/male, female/male, and female/female combinations evenly spread around. It was nearly filled to capacity.

'What was the attraction of this club that brought so many cross section of Kats here?' Chance wondered.

He looked around but didn't see Jake anywhere. Moving cautiously, he made his way to an empty table against the wall. Sitting nervously, he continued to look around. A pretty waitress with dark hair came up to him.

"Good evening, sir. You're new here. Would you like something from the bar?" She asked with a brilliant smile.

"Oh....uh....sure....let me have a beer please." Chance said, smiling back and trying to act nonchalant.

"Certainly, handsome." She said politely then turned back to the bar to get his order.

As he waited, Chance turned his attention to the singer on stage. She sang very well and was winding up her piece. When the last note faded away, the room erupted with claps and whistles of appreciation.

The waitress appeared at his side and deposited his beer, telling him the fee which he paid, refusing to start a tab. Still smiling, she took off and he returned his attention to looking around the room and watching the stage.

Suddenly there was movement behind the curtain, a few people popped out and began to set up a drum set, a couple of guitars and a stool in front of the mike which was lowered. After a few minutes the stage was set and three people came out to loud applause and shouts of excitement. Whoever these guys were, they were obviously popular.

The three spent a few minutes tuning and preparing themselves. Chance took that time to study them. The drummer was a slightly overweight tabby, who wore black rimmed glasses, some dark colored slacks and a blinding lime green shirt. The bass player was a lean siamese, wearing an electric blue shirt and black jeans. The electric guitar player was an all black medium built tom who could nearly disappear into the background if the curtains weren't a flaming red. He wore all black and black sunglasses. His hair was a flaming red which made him sorta of look like a volcano.

Chance's attention was dragged back to the empty stool when he noted the band was apparently ready to start. No sooner had he realized that than a figure came through the curtain carrying a guitar.

His mouth dropped. It was Jake, who smiled at the crowd as he went to the stool and sat down. He began to tune his guitar and the crowd immediately settled down and went silent. Compared to the members of his band, Jake was dressed rather plainly.

Without much warning the band began playing and to his shock, Jake began singing. His voice was rough but had an earthy charm that held everyone's attention. The songs he sang touched everyone in some way by the looks on their faces, each holding some story about life.

Chance was mesmerized. He had never known his friend was this talented. The group played for a couple of hours before finishing with a haunting melancholic song about how things change in one's life that sent shivers down his back. It sounded so much like their life it was eerie.

When the last note faded, the occupants roared their approval. Chance added his own clapping approval.

Jake got up from his stool, took a bow then quietly left the stage. Realizing he needed to get out of here before his partner spotted him, Chance reluctantly got up and headed out.

He quickly made for his truck and sped off for home. Parking the truck in the exact spot it had been, he quickly made for his room and shut the door. Once behind his bedroom door, he let out a deep sigh and stripped off his clothes, tossing them into a hamper.

He went to his bed and laid there staring up at the ceiling. It was another couple of hours before he finally heard Jake climb the stairs then close his door quietly.

It took Chance a long while to get to sleep. Floating through his mind was the final song Jake had sung that night. It haunted his mind, chasing him into sleep finally.

The next day he eyed his partner with new eyes. He hadn't decided what to do with this new information he'd acquired. Perhaps he should go to that club again and stay to see what else his partner was up to.......he thought about it most of the morning and by late afternoon had made up his mind that even though his partner might see him, he just had to know more about this side of Jake.


	2. Chapter 2

**HIDDEN SECRETS**

**Chapter 2: The Secrets Out**

Some four days later, Chance made his move to follow Jake to the Night Owl. He had waited until his partner had been gone more than forty minutes before leaving himself.

He felt a little odd following his best friend but he consoled himself that he really needed to find out what Jake did all those nights out besides sing.

When he arrived and hid his own cyclotron some distance from where he found Jake's, he set the alarm system, then hurried into the club. Jake was no where in sight as Chance found himself a table in a fairly dark corner to the left of the stage.

He had just received his drink when a single person came through the curtain. People politely clapped then settled down to listen. The male was dressed modestly in a pair of slacks and polo shirt. He was a nervous gray stripped tabby with gold eyes who moved up to the mike and pulled a paper from his pocket and proceeded to read it.

It turned out to be a poem and it wasn't half bad, Chance decided when the fellow finished and received a warm round of applause. The tabby, a huge grin on his face, bowed then left the stage.

Over the next hour, Chance watched and listened as a variety of talented Kats took the stage. Apparently, all kinds of things were acceptable from the poetry reader to a magician to an erotic dancer besides musicians. Amateurs were just as accepted as the very talented. It was an arena where everyone got a chance to strut their stuff without being booed off the stage. All those attending always gave polite applause and shouted comments of encouragement no matter how bad the performance might have been.

Chance was beginning to see what people saw in this place. He found he was truly enjoying the ambiance and decided he might like to come here more often. He could also see what Jake saw in it as well and that gave him a better insight into what his friend enjoyed when he wasn't inventing or working his tail off.

Speaking of Jake, though, where was he? Chance craned his neck as he searched the room but still found no sign of his partner. Frowning, he wondered if he was in the backstage area waiting to go on?

Before he could decide if he should go check, suddenly the curtain parted to reveal those same three band members that had performed with Jake. He relaxed and watched them set up.

The crowd around him had gone silent with anticipation. As soon as the band had warmed up and were set to go, only then did Jake appear. A quick but noisy cheer went up before all was silent once more.

Jake had flashed a shy smile at the crowd before turning serious and beginning to strum his guitar and sing. His voice was still rough sounding but that never seemed to matter to anyone listening. Only the words and their heartfelt delivery held the audience in thrall.

Chance couldn't deny that he was thoroughly captivated, his eyes staring amazed holes in his partner and friend. It was a bittersweet shock when the music and voice suddenly ended. He had to shake himself and it seemed most of the audience had to do the same, reluctantly coming back from where the music had sent them.

As he watched his partner leave the stage behind his band members, Chance knew he had to decide to leave or stay. He looked around quietly while he finished his drink.

'Well, why not.....what better opportunity would I get but to tell him how I feel after I apologize for following him,' he finally decided.

As he settled down to wait, he spotted Jake coming out from a door to the left of the stage followed by the other band members. The group went to a table that had apparently been saved for them and sat down.

From his hidden vantage point, Chance watched his partner discreetly. The group were obviously good friends as they talked and clapped each other on the back while ordering drinks and food.

As he watched, Chance's eyes narrowed with beginning jealously when he saw the Siamese bass player getting more than a little cozy with Jake and that his friend was welcoming the attention.

He growled under his breath as he stared at the two. The more personal the two got, the more Chance felt his fur rise in anger.

After an hour had passed, he'd just couldn't take it any longer. He was so distracted by what was going on at Jake's table, he'd failed to see any of the other acts on the stage. His entire focus was on that Siamese male and how his arm was around Jake's shoulder.

'That should be me!' He snarled under his breath. 'And if I have any say in it, it will be!' He decided firmly.

He gave a quick glance to the stage and saw it was empty for the moment, now was his chance. He got to his feet and made his way to Jake's table. The group was wrapped up in their discussion and didn't note the burly form making its way toward them.

It wasn't until Chance was standing behind the drummer that Jake finally looked up. The cinnamon tom's mouth dropped open in shock as he stared at his partner.

Keeping his expression pleasant and his words polite, Chance greeted the group. "Hi, great performance up there, especially you, Jake."

"Chance?" Jake blurted in shock. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"What? I can't enjoy a night out like you?" Chance asked casually.

"Wha.....no....yes....of course you can. Just didn't expect to find you here," his friend stuttered in flustered consternation.

If the room wasn't so dim, Chance was certain his buddy would be blushing furiously. The three band members eyed the tom curiously. The Siamese especially, blinked blue eyes up at the powerful tabby in mild bemusement.

"Can I join you?" Chance asked, appearing relaxed and calm, when inside he was as tight as a bowstring.

Jake, knowing his friend's body language very well, frowned at the signs he could see of barely leashed anger. He was completely at a loss as to why Chance was furious.

"Sure, have a seat!" The drummer said warmly, pulling a chair from a nearby table and placing it next to him.

"Thanks." Chance said, sitting down and eyeing the group. "You guys really rocked up there. I've never listened to something so wonderful that it kept my attention riveted," he said sincerely.

Jake managed to smile shyly at the compliment while his friends grinned with pleasure.

"Hey, thanks, glad you enjoyed it. But it wouldn't happen if it weren't for Jake here and his incredible vocals and songs," the electric guitar player enthused giving Jake an adoring look.

"Yeah, that really amazed me since I never knew Jake had that kind of talent. I thought I knew you but it's obvious you have depths I haven't seen before, buddy," Chance said, his voice hinting at just how close the two of them were.

The group just grinned at that, none of them knowing Chance personally but.......

"Yeah, Jake's always telling us about his great partner and best friend. It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you," the drummer said. "My names Edward." He held out his paw.

Chance shook it, surprised and pleased Jake had mentioned him to his friends. He was introduced to each of the other players. The electric guitar player was named Thomas, and the Siamese bass player was called Lieu. Chance held Lieu's paw a tad longer and tighter than necessary but he just couldn't help it. The tom still had his arm around Jake.

Determined to keep things peaceful and to get to know the members of Jake's band better, he forced himself to make simply chit chat. Before too long, he found himself relaxing and dropping his guard a bit more. It seemed Lieu was just a close friend and was the one who talked Jake into singing in the first place. He felt the cinnamon tom was too stressed out and needed some kind of release and music turned out to be it.

"Well, thank you! I'm glad you were able to mellow him out. I certainly hadn't been successful," Chance said more sincerely than when he'd sat down.

Jake had relaxed when he noted Chance's anger had dissipated and that he was enjoying the evening as much as he was. Though he was still stunned to have his partner show up, he kinda liked the fact that Chance knew about his hobby now.

For the next few hours, they talked, drank and enjoyed the stage shows, commenting on each one amongst themselves.

Chance couldn't remember when he'd had such a comfortable evening. He felt completely relaxed when he and Jake finally left the group to make their way home. Smiling, he climbed on his bike and the two of them raced each other home.

They were laughing as they roared into their hangar and shut down the bikes.

Jake was cheering as he pulled his helmet off. "Beat you by half a second!" He crowed.

"Aw, I let you win!" Chance said good-naturedly as he climbed off his bike and set his helmet down.

"Yeah, sure you did." Jake scoffed as the two of them headed for the ladder and went upstairs.

When they reached the living room, Jake halted suddenly and turned to eye his partner critically. "Okay, now tell me the true reason you showed up at that club tonight," he demanded firmly, paws on his hips.

Chance blinked in surprise and blushed at being caught. His partner was far too sharp to fool very long so now came the moment of truth.

"Uh.....well....." he stuttered then taking a deep breath, " I just wondered where you went for such long periods of the night. You smelled interesting but I could tell you didn't have a date so I was curious. I followed you a few days ago and was blown away by your talent. I liked it so much, I decided to follow you again and I'm glad I did. Those are some great guys you've met and I'm glad you've found a way to ease the high stress levels you've been sporting for a while. I just wish you had told me so I could get in on some of that," he said honestly, only telling half the truth.

Jake just shook his head in disbelief. "Well, honestly, I wasn't sure you would have enjoyed something like that," he said shrugging. "You really should have just asked me. I don't appreciate being followed," he rebuked his friend mildly.

Chance reddened. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry........I just......." he paused and stared at Jake, fear of rejection suddenly rearing its head making his heart pound and his stomach tighten.

Jake frowned. He could smell fear on his friend and was uncertain what could be the cause. Chance looked really uncomfortable.

"Chance! Whatever it is spit it out! I don't like seeing you this tense and upset," he said seriously.

'Crud! Here goes nothing!' The tabby thought, taking another deep breath and letting it out slowly before exposing his heart's desire. "I followed you because I was jealous and when I saw you with Lieu, all I could see was red until I learned he was just a friend."

"Jealous?" Jake interrupted him to blurt the word out, completely shocked.

"Yeah jealous! Jake, I've had stronger feelings than just friendship for you for the last few years but I was afraid of telling you. I just didn't know if you felt the same way about me," Chance finally managed to blurt out.

Jake gaped at his friend. For many long minutes, Jake simply couldn't articulate what he was thinking. His mind worked furiously, 'this is what you hoped for and gave up wanting because you didn't want to ruin your friendship and now here's Chance saying what you've prayed for....so now what you dummy?' He scolded himself.

'There's only one thing I want to do,' he suddenly decided. He moved forward, wrapped his arms around the burly tom's waist and murmured, "I've been wanting to say the same thing to you for years now."

Chance's eyes widened with joy. He wrapped his own arms around Jake and leaned down for their first kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**HIDDEN SECRETS**

**Chapter 3: A Steamy Night**

For Chance, the world ceased to exist as those lips he had craved for so long gave him the most fantastic kiss he couldn't have ever imagined.

For Jake......he was flying higher than his beloved jet! It felt so good to be able to express the real love he'd held for this burly tom and now he had Chance right where he'd wanted and dreamed of him being for so long.....in his arms.

Suddenly he paused.....'Was he dreaming this even now?' He wondered worriedly. He pulled back and stared a moment into that kissable face. Brilliant green eyes stared back at him questioningly.

Jake quickly kissed him again before saying, "Sorry! I was afraid this was a dream and I just had to look to make sure."

His friend grinned in relief. "Believe me, this is no dream and before dawn comes, I'll have proven it to the both of us, quite thoroughly," he said, a wicked grin pulling at his lips and a dark promise glinting in his eyes. The big tom leaned in again to drag the cinnamon tom back into the sensual web he was weaving.

He must be succeeding if the groans of pleasure were any indication. His paws explored the lean body pressed against his own. Chance grabbed the firm pant covered cheeks in his paws and squeezed. Jake was a perfect pawful as he had known he'd be but there was something more he wanted and now was the time to take it.

The big tom pulled away from the kiss gently, grinning at the lust-filled gaze of his partner as he dropped to his knees slowly while his paws slid down the slim body in a long sensual caress then stopped at the pants to undo them slowly, one torturous button at a time until Jake was nearly whining with intense desire. Smirking at the reaction he was getting, Chance pulled pants and underwear down in one sudden jerk.

Jake gasped as his proud hard cock was hit with the cooler air of the room. Chance eyed it with anticipation. Turning his eyes upward so that he could watch Jake's expression, he approached the mushroom head with his tongue. He flicked the tip making the smaller tom jerk and growl.

Next he swirled his tongue around a couple of times before suddenly swallowing it whole. Jake cried out, his fingers grasping his friend's shoulders and digging in. Chance growled at the small pinpricks of pain from Jake's claws. He proceeded to 'punish' his lover by sucking the steel pole hard and fast, making rapid head movements up and down to pull Jake over the cliff to orgasm so quickly it left the smaller tom's head spinning and his knees weak.

Chance grinned around the tool, licking every drop off before giving it a final kiss and pulling away.

"T-t-t-that was incredible!" Jake managed to stutter, barely able to stand upright.

The big tom just smirked as he climbed back to his feet and gave his partner a hard, passionate kiss, allowing him to taste himself. That made Jake nearly hot again. Panting he pulled back and laughed giddily.

"Now it's my turn," he growled happily.

Chance gave him a wolfish look and spread his arms that said silently, 'here I am....go for it'. Jake took him at his word. He paused a moment to remove his pants and shoes, then dropped to his knees before his long time friend. He undid the zipper and pulled down pants and shorts in the same way his friend had.

The big tom's cock was larger than Jake's and thicker around. It was red and glistening already with pre-come. Excited, Jake leaned forward to nuzzle the tom's crotch, inhaling the intoxicating male musk odor.

Chance shuddered at the feeling of Jake's whiskers hitting his sensitive privates and making them tingle in reaction. He nearly jumped when Jake suddenly swallowed the huge tool completely into his mouth. His tongue began a teasing dance around the cock's head and sides increasing the tingling sensation making it hard for Chance to stand still.

As it was, he had to hold onto Jake's shoulders just as the cinnamon tom had to do to him. Jake teased and sucked Chance for several minutes until the tom was begging him to finish him. Pleased by the response, Jake continued to tease the tabby for several minutes more before moving to an even maddening step.

While his mouth worked the large tool, his paws had been busy. One was fondling the heavy ball sack while the other slipped up to the furless pucker under the tail and flicked his finger rapidly across the opening causing a fluttery, eletrified sensation that drove Chance completely over the edge. He roared as he spilled himself into his friend's waiting hot mouth.

"Ohh, that was amazing, buddy. Who knew you had such a talented mouth," Chance panted, trying to catch his breath. When he was reasonably sure he wouldn't fall over, he reached down and pulled his smaller companion to his feet and murmured hotly in one ear, "I think its time to take this event to another location.....one that's more comfortable. What do you say?" He nibbled the ear as an incentive to his suggestion.

Jake shuddered from the tabby's touch.......who knew the ear was an erogenous zone?

"I agree, so whose room?" He asked breathlessly, waiting until his friend pulled his pants up and held them to climb the stairs.

"Mine's got the bigger bed!" Chance said, huskily, leading the way.

"Hmm, good idea," Jake murmured, loving the way his friend's ass move as they hurried up the stairs.

Entering his room, Chance walked toward the bed and began to strip his clothes off. Jake stood in the open doorway and watched with his tongue nearly hanging out. He shook himself and stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him without looking.

Chance looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Like what you see?" He rumbled playfully.

"Definitely!"

"Your turn."

Jake blushed as he realized he was just standing there with his shirt on but no pants. Hurriedly, he removed what was left of his clothes and tossed them into a corner.

His friend gave Jake's body a heated once over. The lean cinnamon tom was well muscled without an ounce of fat anywhere. They were both familiar with each other's body simply because they were forced to take care of each other's injuries but this was a more intimate look over......staring with a lover's eyes rather than that of a concerned partner.

'Oh yes, everything I've been waiting for,' Chance thought heatedly, licking his lips in anticipation.

The sight of that pink tongue flicking out made Jake hot all over again. He walked with a more sensual movement to his partner and placed his paws on the broad chest of blond fur. Leaning forward he pulled one of the fat brown nipples into his mouth and sucked hard.

Chance groaned, pleased at Jake's willingness to take the initiative. He raised his paws and caressed the lean tom using just the tips of his claws to enhance the sensation. Being sure to skritch the base of the tail before grasping the twin globes of the firm ass.

The firm sucking on his nipple made his cock take interest. He wanted more and when Jake raised his head to move to the other nipple, Chance make his own move. He pulled his friend's head up and kissed him passionately then pulling their bodies toward the bed. He dropped to his back holding Jake firmly in his arms.

Not letting the smaller tom regain his breath from the fall, the tabby began a roll and rub motion. Jake gasped when he could catch his breath and moaned at the feel of their bodies rubbing passionately against one another. He loved this type of action but not many of his former lovers did. Leave it to his partner to love the same thing.

They rolled and kissed and writhed against each other until they were hard and needy.

"I want you in me first," Jake panted, rubbing their cocks together between them making sparks of fire erupt even more between them.

Chance's eyes were deep wells of desire as he grinned in anticipation. He reached out to his night stand and pulled out a tube from the drawer. Holding it in his paw he gave his friend a questioning look.

"Knees or facing?"

Grinning excitedly, Jake rumbled, "Facing! I want to see you take me for the first time!"

A broad smile on his face, Chance lifted up then raised Jake's legs over his shoulders then applied plenty of lube to his hard, ready tool as well as his soon to be lover's twitching hole.

Tossing the tube, he moved his body closer and pressed his cock against Jake's entry then stared down. "You ready?"

"Always!" Jake growled.

Eyebrows raising at that, Chance grinned as he thrust forward a little until the large head cleared the muscled ring. Jake made no sign he felt any pain, if anything he pressed closer to draw the head further in.

Taking that as a signal his partner wasn't worried about his size, Chance plunged in all the way until they balls slapped together. They groaned in unison at that first joining.

Chance leaned forward to give Jake a hard kiss, holding them still to drive up he tension before leaving that delicious mouth to get down to pounding his friend into oblivion.

Jake adored the size of Chance's tool. It hit the sweet spot every time sending sparks of intense pleasure up his spine. This was going to be the ride to remember.

Chance groaned with hot pleasure as Jake's inner muscles squeezed him tightly. 'Wow! He's so hot and tight. I don't know if I'll last.'

Jake wasn't certain he was going to last either the way his partner was drilling him so hard that he was nearly seeing stars.

After nearly ten minutes of fierce pounding, the room filled with grunts, groans, and pleas of 'harder....Chance....harder' and 'oh God...Jake..you're so hot' they began to reach the end.

Electric tingles raced up his body from where they were joined and Jake knew the end was close as he felt Chance's movements stumbled and his cock swelled bigger.

He screamed helplessly as his cock exploded between them and was nearly drowned out by Chance who roared loud enough to shake the walls.

They held that position for several long seconds before Chance fell to his friend's chest, heaving for breath.

Despite the tabby's weight, Jake felt wonderful. His cock was still throbbing and he could feel Chance's do the same within him. It almost made him hard again but he was too spent yet. He felt their heartbeats drumming through their chests and Chance's panting breath was heating the side of his face. Contentment filled him.

Chance felt incredible. He'd finally taken Jake as he'd dreamed of doing for years and it had been much better than any of his dreams. He felt himself still pulse inside his friend nearly making him hard again. Before this night was through, he was determined to have his friend as many times as they had the strength to keep going.

When he could speak, Chance raised his head and look down at Jake's smiling, contented face.

"Was it good for you as it was for me?" He said goofily.

Jake couldn't help but snort in amusement. "What a cheesy line. Of course, it was good! We came nearly at the same time." He raised a paw to Chance's face and caressed it. "You're fantastic buddy," he added tenderly.

His partner smiled happily back. "So were you but then I knew you would be." He leaned down again and kissed his new lover deeply.

After a long moment of mutual kisses, Chance rolled to his side, his cock slipping free of its warm nest. Jake sighed at its loss.

"Don't worry, Jake. I'll be back there really soon," the tabby smirked.

"Not right away you aren't. It's my turn next," Jake darkly promised, beginning to nuzzle his friends face and cuddle closer.

Chance just grinned and nuzzled him back. They lay there companionably, enjoying each other's heated body.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"What made you decide to go to that club to sing?"

"Well.....I was just feeling a little down. I'd broken up with a tom I'd been with for a few months and was feeling lonely and depressed. I'd come across the place some time ago and thought to go there to drown my sorrows. I met the guys you saw me with and one thing led to another and they talked me into singing once they learned I could write songs and play guitar. Ever since that night, I've been going rather regularly. It's helped me deal with the stress of our rather non-normal life and the lack of a significant someone in my life," Jake said slowly, caressing Chance's chest.

Chance felt his face burn with embarrassment. "I'm sorry I was such a coward and made you wait so long......" he began to say.

Jake placed a finger over his mouth and said, "shhh, it's not all your fault....I was just as guilty not letting you know how I felt so we're even. I don't want to waste anymore time with regrets. Right now.....what we're doing this minute.....is all that matters to me."

Chance sighed with relief and grinned. "That's good because I intend to keep you forever after this."

"Really? That sounds like a commitment and we've only just come together," Jake said eyeing him uncertainly.

The tabby's face took a more serious expression as he took Jake's chin gently in his fingers. "We may have only just come together intimately but we've been close for years. I'm certain this will only make us stronger and closer than ever before.....so, yeah, this is a commitment.....one I'm making to you for the rest of our lives."

Jake's eyes watered with emotion. "I....that's what I've always hoped for despite the danger of our lives. I want a forever commitment to you too," he whispered sincerely then sealed it with a kiss.

Chance sighed and tightened his hold on Jake. No matter how difficult their lives might be in the future, he would always have his best friend, partner, and mate by his side.


End file.
